April Fools day
by DutchDuelist
Summary: Well..it's a little late " When Duo decides to play some pranks he goes too far..What when the other think of a sweet revenge?


_A/n Just so you guys know..I'm Dutch..So don't mind the wrong grammar "_

_It's an really old fic i wrote over 2 years ago_

Duo is hanging on the couch late at night

His fellow pilots were on bed for at least one hour or two

He walks to the bedrooms to check if they were all asleep

In the first bedroom he sees Quatre,Trowa and Wufei sound asleep

In the second bedroom Heero was asleep as well

Silently sneaking to the basement he was careful not to wake the others

Knowing how keen there reflexes were

He gets the box he's been hiding for ages

_"It's time for some fun"_

He puts an cape like suit on along with an scary mask and of course..an scythe

Checking himself in the mirror he couldn't help but saying..

_"Looking good"_

Sneaking back to the room where Quatre and the others sleep

Looming over Quat's bed he yells

_"WATCH OUT YA'LL THE GOD OF DEATH IS BACK FROM HELL!"_

An high pitched yell,a thud of somebody falling out of bed and Duo's laugh later

Heero glared in

_"Christ,Calm down! It's only Duo!"_

Duo pulls of his mask and looks at his fellow pilots

Wufei just pulled himself off the ground and lookes beyond being pissed off,Trowa had his usual pokerface on and Quatre looked well..Traumatized

Duo glanced at Wufei's face again..He has seen Heero less angry..and that says a lot!

_"Err..I think i should..._

He even didn't got the chance to finish what he wanted to say since he had to run for his life

While Heero and Trowa were trying to calm Quatre down, They could hear Duo's faint yelling in the hallway

_"Wu-man stop that! It was just a joke! Where's your sense of hu-"_

Judging by the thud Heero and Trowa knew that Wufei had tackled Duo and that Duo was in BIG trouble now

_" Don't you think we should help Duo? Wufei is really angry you know"_

_" Yeah you're right But let's wait for at least a few minutes I think Duo has learned his lesson by then"_

15 minutes later

Everything seemed to have calmed down and 4 of the pilots were in bed again…except for Duo of course

Checking his face in the mirror he saw several bruises coming up

_"They won't get away with this.."_

Checking around in the bathroom he got various amount of idea's popping up in his mind

He picks up Trowa's shampoo and puts black hair dye in it

Then walking to the shower he changes the cold/warm knobs so that the first one who took a shower would get a nasty surprise

Moving onto the livingroom he got Heero's laptop,hacked it _(a/n is that even possible O.o)_ and changes the password

He decided that it would be the best to leave Wufei alone for a while

Walking back as stealthy as he could he entered his shared bedroom..only to get the scare of his life

_" What took you so long"_

_"Erm...Well…uhh…I was just doing…uhh…my hair…Yeah that's right just doing my hair!"_

Heero stares at him...disbelievingly

_" What!…Long hair is a big responsibility" (a/n It's true!)_

_" Sure…Duo.."_

Not really being in the mood for discussion Heero turns around and goes to sleep again

A sigh of relief could be heard from our braided friend

Not too long after that

Trowa gets up after hearing no sound coming out of the other bedroom Wufei cracked one eye open 

_"Barton...What are you doing..."_

_"Going to take revenge on Duo..He should've known better then to scare Quatre! He know that Quatre is...easier...scared then us_

Both glance at the silently sleeping fellow pilot

_" That's true…but what kind of revenge are planning to take?"_

_"You know Duo likes a LOT sugar with his cornflakes…" _

_"He eats enough to fill an orphanage"_

_" Well…What if he finds out when he takes his first bite and tastes salt instead off sugar?"_

_"Great plan…Can i help?"_

7 am..the kitchen

Duo..as usual enters the kitchen last 

Being as cheerful as ever

_"Good morning everybody!"_

no answer

_" Fine…"_

Filling his bowl to the brim with cornflakes,milk and sugar /which has been replaced by salt if case you already forgot/ and sat beside Heero

Silence was ruling

Duo sighs

_"Quat..I'm sorry about last night..i didn't want to scare you that bad_

Quatre looked at him,forgiving as ever

_"Don't worry about it Duo"_

Duo takes a big bite of his cornflakes and promptly spits it back out

The others burst out laughing

Duo pouted

_"Who's idea was this"_

Trowa grinned with tears still in his eyes

_"It was mine and did it with the help of Wufei"_

Duo grabbed his plate and stood up

He smirks

_"You can have it back"_

Duo emptied it above Trowa's head

_"What the…"_

Trowa grabs the nearest sandwich and pressed it in Duo's face

Then the infamous yell was heard from three pilots

_"FOOD FIGHT!"_

Heero just ate his breakfast calm and focused,Ducking now and then fors ome food flying around the place

Quatre looked absolutely horrified

_"Guys...stop,please,I just cleaned the kitchen"_

No reply

_"GUYS! Please calm down !"_

When he didn't got a reply he gave up

_"Fine…but don't even think that i'm going to help cleaning up the kitchen"_

Quatre walked up the stairs to get an shower

Checking the door to see if there was no bucket of water standing on it he found it safe

Then he noticed the cold/warm knobs sbeing switched

_"Smart move Duo"_

He puts them back on their original place and let the shower run,deciding to shower longer then usual to give the others time to clean up

Thirty minutes later Quatre shows up again in the livingroom after the other cleaned up of course

The others were doing their usual stuff

Wufei's meditating,Trowa is reading and Duo is trying to have an conversation with Heero who ignores him like usual

Duo sighs

_"Why did i bother rescueing this guy in the first place"_

Then he noticed Quatre and puts up a big grin

_"Hey Quat! You just missed all the fun we had cleaning up!"_

_"Well i.."_

He stops mid sentence because Trowa and Heero are staring at him

_"What..why are you staring at me like that..."_

Heero and Trowa both turned to glare at Duo at the same time

_"DUO!"_

Duo sweatdrops while Quatre frowned

Trowa hands him a mirror

_"Look.. "_

And Quatre looked..Seeing his beautiful blonde hair turned black

He screams and faints _(A/n Seems to be doing a lot hasn't he)_

Wufei,being disturbed from his meditation, stares at Quatre

_"Maxwell!"_

_"Hey,it wasn't my fault! It was meant for Hee-chan! Heero glares I didn't know Quatre was the one who showered first"_

He got the other three giving him deathglares

Then Heero smirks

_"You know..we should do something"_

_"Erm..It was just a joke"_

Trowa got a pair of scissors while Heero held his braid

_"NOOOO…NOT THE BRAID!"_

Duo yelps and runs for his room, slamming the door shut

Heero locks the door

Duo heard the click

_"HEY,Let me out!"_

_"Maybe in an hour or two.."_

Heero got back to the others to see Quatre already being put on the couch

_"So..what are we gonna do?"_

Wufei shrugged

_"That's not that hard..What's the most important to Duo besides the braid"_

_"Deathscythe.."_

_"Yeah and do you remember last time Relena was helping decorating the spare bedroom? We still have the pink paint and guess what color Duo hates most"_

Heero jumped up_ (a/n ...O.o...)  
"I'll get the paintrollers!"  
Trowa stands up as well  
"I'll get the paint"_

_"See you by the Deathscythe"_

So everything goes by plan and while they were at it Quatre woke up

He noticed a note saying that they were in the hangar working on a surprise

Quatre frowns but still left for the hanger

When arriving there he noticed Deathscythe already being pink

Trowa noticed Quatre first

_"Hey Quat! Feeling better?"_

_"Much better…but what in the world are you doing"_

The other three grinned

_"Redecorating Deathscythe!"_

Heero hid all the paint and the rollers

_"You guys go hide,I'll go get Duo"_

_"How do you want to get Duo here?"_

_" Oh just a little acting..trust me this is gonna work"_

The others nodded and hid

Heero runs for the bedroom,unlocks the door and slams on it

_"Duo! OZ is attacking Hilde's colony Hurry up!"_

Duo slams the door open,Almost hurting Heero in the proces

_"Hurry up if you want to safe her"_

Duo runs as if his life depended on it with Heero not far behind

When arriving at the hangar Duo stopped dead in his tracks

Staring at Deathscythe he whimpered

_"No…"_

The others walked over to Duo

Quatre put his hand on his shoulder

_"Duo..It's just a joke"_

He grinned and walked away

Wufei gave him one can of paintremover

_"Good luck"_

_"Yeah...Thanks Woofers"_

Wufei grunted at the name and whacked Duo on the back of his head

Trowa wished him good luck as well

And with that everybody could get back to his chores

Duo was cleaning up his gundam,Quatre was trying to dye his hair blonde again while Heero,Trowa and Wufei were joking

And that's how April fools day is like with our fave pilots


End file.
